Happy Birthday, America
by M E Wofford
Summary: A Fourth of July story set at NCIS headquarters.


The Mall mentioned in this story is the National Mall in Washington, D.C. It is the one you often see in pictures with the long rectangular reflecting pools with the Washington Monument at one end. In fact, it is the setting used when Forest is reunited with his Jenny after returning from Vietnam in FOREST GUMP. There's a huge fireworks show there every year on the Fourth of July. Since one of the best viewing areas is Anacostia Park (where Ari tried to shoot Abby in her lab in Kill Ari Part I) I thought they should be able to see the fireworks really well from their office in the Navy Yard. The quote from John Adams was in a letter he wrote to his wife, Abigail, dated July 2, 1776, when the document was initially accepted by the Continental Congress. However, the Declaration was not fully approved until July 4, after some severe editing. A really fun way to find out about the Declaration of Independence is to rent the musical movie _1776. _They do take some liberties with the history but the basics are there. And the founding fathers of American independence have never been more likable or accessible.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMERICA

-NCIS Headquarters, 9 p.m. on the Fourth of July-

"Almost 9 o'clock," Tony said. "C'mon, let's go up to the roof and watch the fireworks."

Ziva looked up from her monitor.

"What fireworks?"

"Zee-vah," Tony said, "How could you forget? It's the Fourth of July. There's a huge fireworks display over the Mall. We can see it from the roof really well. And we don't have to find a frickin' place to park!"

McGee hung up his phone.

"Abby's coming up, too."

Ziva kept typing. It wasn't her holiday. Israel celebrated her independence and establishment of a new Jewish homeland in May: Yom HaAtzmaut, it was called – Israel's Independence Day. But the celebration was a somber time with the day before, Yom Hazikaron, spent in remembrance of those who died to establish the homeland. All of this wild and noisy partying just did not seem appropriate to her for something as momentous as the founding of a nation.

"You go ahead," she called to McGee and Tony. "I need to finish this report."

She heard the elevator ding and Abby's voice.

"McGee, let's go. I don't want to miss anything!!"

Obediently, McGee hurried past Ziva's desk and joined Abby in the elevator.

Tony got up from his desk and stretched slowly. Ziva watched him with her peripheral vision. It annoyed her no end that she liked watching him do such things. She knew it was a weakness and she did not like having weaknesses. He came and squatted down by her desk.

"I really think you should come up with us, Ziva. It's fun. You just don't seem to have enough fun."

"I have plenty of fun, Tony. Maybe we just have different definitions of fun; did you ever think of that?"

He smiled; a genuine smile this time not one of his patented let me charm you into doing what I want you do to smiles.

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that over the years. But this is fun, no matter who you are. Please come up with us, just for a bit. Then you can come back down and work to your heart's content. Even Gibbs will let an agent off for fireworks on the Fourth. It's the law or something."

He stood and looked at her; smile gone now, just waiting. She sighed. He wouldn't give up. She knew it. So she might as well go for a bit and then sneak back down and finish her report so she could get home before the roads got jammed. She knew D.C. traffic after one of these big patriotic occasions became a snarl of honking, cursing, angry drivers and she did not want to be on the road when that happened.

She pushed her chair back and stood.

"Okay. For a little while then I have really got to finish my report."

He had said "please" after all.

-Rooftop View-

Abby and Tim were already settled in, facing across the Potomac toward the heart of Washington. Ziva thought she heard faint tinny notes of music coming across the water. Abby sat with her legs hanging off the roof ledge. McGee sat further back pressed against an eave. Ziva knew he was afraid of heights and was surprised to see him up here at all. But then whatever Abby wished was Tim's command so she guessed she was not really surprised after all. Ziva just hoped that someday Abby would decide to favor of Tim's steadfast devotion and stop picking the wrong guys. Ziva snorted to herself. She was no one to give advice on that was she? Her record with men was abysmal.

Tony sat down by Abby and pulled Ziva down beside him. They both swung their legs over the ledge too. The Mall was well lit and Ziva could see the monolith of the Washington Monument jutting up into the night. It looked like hundreds of thousands of people had crowded together to celebrate the birth of their country. Ziva heard the far off thunder of a cannon.

"The 1812 Overture," Tim said. "It must be almost time to start."

Abby looked at him and patted the shingled surface beside her.

"Timmy, come sit by me. I'll hold onto you and maybe even give you a big squeeze when a really awesome sparkly explodes!"

For a moment McGee didn't move, then he carefully maneuvered on his rump until he sat by Abby. He moved his legs slowly, one at a time, and let them gently over the side of the building. He gave a weak smile.

"There better be some major hugging involved here, Abby."

She giggled and put her arm around his waist, holding him tight.

"You just trust me, McGee. I'll take care of you."

"Right," said Tim closing his eyes and frowning.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and giggled. Ziva looked back out toward the Mall.

"May I ask you all a question?"

"Sure," said Tony. McGee and Abby nodded.

"Why do you celebrate the birth of your country in such a loud, flashy way? We have a celebration every year for the rebirth of Israel but it is a reverent, solemn affair. We spend the whole day before the anniversary remembering all who died so Israel could be reborn after 2000 years. This Fourth of July – there's nothing reverent about it at all."

She looked at the other three.

"I dunno," said Abby.

"It's been this way for a long time," said Tim. "Maybe all the way back to the Revolutionary War? I know it was celebrated much like this by the time of the Civil War."

Tony didn't say anything for a minute and then said, "John Adams."

The others looked at him and he cleared his throat.

"John Adams, second president of the United States and one of the authors of the Declaration of Independence; it's his fault."

"How so?" asked McGee.

"Well, once the Declaration had been approved by the Continental Congress Adams wrote to his wife and said 'I believe that it will be celebrated by succeeding generations as the great anniversary festival... it ought to be celebrated by pomp and parade, with shows, games, sports, guns, bells, bonfires and illuminations from one end of this continent to the other...' Anyway, that's why we do it this way. Adams thought this was the way to go and I guess everybody else back then did too. Plus it's fun, Ziva. It's just plain fun to sit and watch fireworks, listen to patriotic music, eat hot dogs, and drink cold beer with your friends. Loosen up."

Tim's mouth was hanging open. Abby looked amazed. Ziva didn't know what to say. Tony never let on how well educated he really was. He hid that side of himself from everyone.

He looked at them, shrugged and said, "Well, Ziva wanted to know."

He was saved from further explanation by the thunderous explosions of the first of the fireworks exploding over the Mall.

Ziva watched the play of light across his face as the red and gold and white sparkles exploded high in the sky with accompanying echoing booms, rattling her teeth and vibrating in her chest. He really was a complicated man.

Abby squealed her delight and hugged Tim. He smiled.

Tony leaned back on his arms and watched the sky.

Ziva looked back toward the Mall as another rocket went off, piercing the darkness with shards of bright light. She felt Tony moving nearer to her and then her head was supported by his shoulder. She turned toward him and he smiled at her. He mouthed "just have fun." Ziva nodded, relaxed and let the sounds, smells and sights of the night claim her. If it was good enough for President John Adams then it was good enough for Ziva David.


End file.
